


He's a little problematic

by Ellanannette



Series: WWE Chronicles [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kissing, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellanannette/pseuds/Ellanannette
Summary: The Boss might just be facing her biggest threat yet
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Original Male Character(s)
Series: WWE Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	He's a little problematic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wil Kay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wil+Kay).



Sasha didn't understand why in the world she had been put in a mixed tag team match with the Universal champion against the World heavyweight champion and the Raw women's champion. 

Sure Stephanie had explained that there was no slot on the card to separate the matches and the Survivor series card was full of dream matches but Sasha was still confused. Why couldn't one of the matches be cancelled? 

Did anyone really want to see Shane vs Jeff Hardy or AJ Lee vs Trish Stratus?

WWE obviously wanted to fill the card with legends to draw in viewers. Typical feeding off nostalgia.

She wouldn't have been stressed out about the match if not for her partner. He was famous in New Japan wrestling and UFC as well as having a short run on Impact Wrestling. But he'd literally popped up out of nowhere when Roman Reigns declared an open challenge on Smackdown two months before.

She had expected probably Apollo Crews, either of the Street Profits or you know, literally any man that had been on the smackdown roster and had been working their asses off.

But instead Wil Kay, as they called him, had answered the challenge. The match was good and was a relatively long fifteen minutes but he pinned Roman clean in the center of the ring.

No shenanigans, no distractions, no outside interference. It wasn't a surprise roll-up. Just a clean match with a clear pin.

She remembered screaming "what?!" at the TV in her locker room.

Sasha, at the present, was pacing their training room whilst their three trainers sat in one of the practice rings around.

He was notorious for not showing up for stuff like this. He was this lonewolf type.

He never talked to anyone backstage. He just showed up like fifteen minutes before any of his matches, wrestled and left. If he got injured, maybe he might stay longer to check in with the in-house doctor.

Emphasis on "maybe."

He was a good wrestler for sure and he cut fantastic promos but nobody knew him. He was very flighty, he was here then gone.

An hour went by and the trainers begun to leave one by one. It was getting late and eventually Sasha was the only one left.

Eventually, she heard footsteps and snapped out of her half-asleep half-awake.

She looked at her watch, it was 7:45pm. She boiled instantly.

"You're still here? I thought you would be gone," he said.

"I have been waiting for you for four hours. Is this how you did in Impact? No wonder you didn't last long there."

"You must really care that much to wait," he stated like he hadn't observed her side insult.

Sasha took a deep breath, "we have a match in two weeks..."

"Yeah, I know in two weeks against Drew and Asuka," he cut in.

"You're not taking this seriously," Sasha said, shaking her head.

"And you're taking this too seriously," he returned.

Sasha was actually stunned but she shook her head, "off course I am. I've worked my ass off to get to where I am today..."

"And you've won everything, what next?" he cut her off again and she was speechless.

"You can't talk to me like that."

"I just did."

He started walking towards her and she started moving backwards till she hit the wall.

"You look scared Boss," he said with a teasing smirk.

"But if you have stayed here this long waiting, you do deserve a little something," he stated.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Shocked" wasn't a strong enough word to describe how the Boss felt right now.

But despite herself, she discovered herself responding and surrendering to the kiss. She moaned as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

He was very attractive for sure, no denying but like she wasn't expecting herself to react in this manner.

She whimpered when he stopped kissing her but he just went straight to her neck. 

What was happening to her? Had she spent so much time without sex that she no longer had self control?

After awhile he pulled away from her, "see you tomorrow, Boss."

He exited and Sasha just stood there, mouth agape.

The next night was Smackdown and Sasha had opened the show and went on her usual rant.

She had a non-title match with Carmella later in the night and turned on her usual bravado. She was explaining how she was going to put Carmella in her place and the typical anti-hero rant.

Instead of the classic interruption probably by Carmella or even Bayley, Wil interrupted and Sasha froze holding her mic.

Micheal Cole wondered aloud what Wil was doing there as he headed out, the Universal title on his shoulder.

He did not look pleased in the slightest as he headed to the ring. When he stood on the apron, Sasha could see his fuming expression.

"I have just been informed by Vince McMahon himself that, instead of Sasha and Carmella tonight then myself and Roman next week, it's going to be me and Sasha vs Roman and Carmella. For the Universal and Smackdown women's championships to main event tonight," he announced.

"What?!" Sasha and Micheal burst out on their mics.

Sasha put her mic down so the crowd wouldn't hear, "what do you mean for the titles?"

"The trainers told Vince we didn't train last night so this is his idea of punishment," he replied.

"I don't want to lose my title..."

"You won't."

"How do you know that? This is all your fault, Kay! If you had showed up early instead of coming late to perform shenanigans..."

"Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it," he snapped. 

She just stood there, quiet, as Wil exited the ring and Smackdown went to commercial.

'I don't deserve this,' she thought.


End file.
